<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cab Ride I'll Never Forget by Bbblaney77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861537">The Cab Ride I'll Never Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77'>Bbblaney77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the Story "The Cab Ride I'll never forget" by Kent Nerburn, Gen, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cabbie is called to give an elderly Peter Parker a ride to Stark Towers... for hospice.</p>
<p>Along the way they visit Peter's memories as he says goodbye, one last time.</p>
<p>Including his beloved who had passed away.</p>
<p>Based on the story "The Cab Ride I'll never forget" by Kent Nerburn. It's the story that went around a few years ago about a cab driver that picks up an elderly lady on her way to hospice and he spends the night driving her around one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker &amp; Peter Parker, Friday &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Mary (OFC), Peter Parker &amp; Thor, Peter Parker/Whomever you want it to be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cab Ride I'll Never Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last night that story came to my head and I thought what if it was Peter, and the idea started to form about a female cabbie taking an elderly Peter Parker to Stark Towers for hospice but they first go visit all the places around New York that affected Peter's life.</p>
<p>Including being married. However there is no identity. It can be whomever you want it to be. </p>
<p>Because while I know who his beloved would be, for me. It's not the same for everyone else, so it could be Tony, it could be MJ, it could be Carol, it could be Natasha, it could be someone completely different... it could be anyone you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The Cab Ride I’ll never forget</span>
</p>
<p>I’ve been a cab driver for several years now, every night is different. Some good, some not so good… and some bad.</p>
<p>But when you’re a cab driver in New York, for one you have a reputation to uphold, New York Cabbies gotta be tough, two you never know who might get in the back seat, it could be a celebrity, it could be one of them superheroes or even a supervillain.</p>
<p>Most times though it’s just regular folks, going somewhere or going nowhere.</p>
<p>Tourists with their wide eyes are the ones I like the most, something about experiencing the city that I love through the eyes of someone new.</p>
<p>Telling them things, they would look at me all excited like I’m letting them in on a secret.</p>
<p>A lot of people ask about the costumed heroes and villains, even celebrities will ask if I’ve ever met them.</p>
<p>Everyone has their favorite superhero, the one they look up to, strive to be like.</p>
<p>Even cab drivers like me.</p>
<p>Are they as larger than life as they seem? Who’s nice, who’s mean… always the same questions.</p>
<p>Most time I tell them they sure are, and sometimes even will spin a tail of one of the heroes getting in my cab, but the truth is most cabbies don’t ever see them.</p>
<p>Everyone has expectations about New York, even lifelong residence like me, who can become jaded, even cynical about this life.</p>
<p>Every shift is different, so many people getting in and out of my cab.</p>
<p>Something about bartenders and cab drivers that makes people open up. Telling perfect strangers their story.</p>
<p>I’ve heard stories that amaze me, that made me laugh, that made me weep, even stories that make me glad to be human.</p>
<p>But a few nights ago… a few nights ago topped them all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In all my years no life has ever touched me more than that of an elder man I was sent to pick up on a warm August evening.</p>
<p>I pulled up to the address of a small quaint little cottage style house in Forest Hills Queens.</p>
<p>The neighborhood is in a quiet part of the city.</p>
<p>The home was dark save for one lonely little lamp in the front window.</p>
<p>Most cabbies especially female cabbies like me, would honk once or twice wait a few minutes then if nothing, drive away.</p>
<p>Even in the quiet parts of town bad things can happen.</p>
<p>But tonight, for some reason, I walked up to the house and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>Within a minute I heard an elderly voice say, “Just a minute, please.”</p>
<p>I heard something get set down on the floor near the door and when it opened an elderly man who looked like he was in his 60s and still pretty good looking.</p>
<p>He had a cane and was nicely dressed. When I looked into his eyes though I could see how tired he is.</p>
<p>He looked me over and felt like he was reading me, when he looked into my eyes it was like he could read my soul.</p>
<p>It was both unnerving and comforting at the same time.</p>
<p>“Young lady would you take my bag for me please, I… I would like just a few more moments alone here.” His voice was both warm and kind.</p>
<p>I just nodded and took the small suitcase and put it in the trunk.</p>
<p>I felt like I should wait for him at the door, it didn’t seem right this kind, tired man be alone.</p>
<p>When I walked back up to the house, I peeked in, the place looks like it’s being put in storage. On the wall there are no knickknack, no pictures, what furniture is there is covered in sheets. I spotted a few boxes in the corner that have the pictures and the other personal items.</p>
<p>I watched the man walk around and touch a few spots, he would close his eyes and I saw a few tears fall more than once.</p>
<p>He turned not surprised to see me standing there. He gave me a wistful smile and started to make his way to the door.</p>
<p>I asked about the boxes in the corner, if he needed me to load any of them as well.</p>
<p>“No, I won’t need them where I’m going, they can figure out what to do with it all, after.” He said looking at them as he walked over to touch a picture on the top.</p>
<p>In the dark I couldn’t make out what it was.</p>
<p>“Where are my manners, my aunt May would have words about that, my name is Peter.” He said holding out his hand with an easy smile.</p>
<p>I took his hand shook it gently, as I said. “Mary”</p>
<p>Peter seemed surprised at that, “that’s a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman. My mother’s name was Mary.”</p>
<p>For some reason I blushed when he said it, it wasn’t what he said, but how he said it. I moved to the other side and offered my arm to him.</p>
<p>He gave me another easy smile and took it.</p>
<p>We slowly walked down the sidewalk to the cab.</p>
<p>I helped him get in and gently closed the door. As I climbed into the driver’s seat. I turned to ask him where to.</p>
<p>“The new Stark Towers eventually.”</p>
<p>“New?” I was doubly surprised Stark Tower has been there for over 80 years. Plus, why would he be going to a business in the evening.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I forget it’s been there for a long time; I still think of it as new. I spent a lot of time in the old tower.”</p>
<p>My surprised most have been visible because he softly laughed.</p>
<p>He then recalled a line from Star Wars that Yoda had said to Luke. “Look I so old to young eyes?”</p>
<p>“Uh no, not old enough.”</p>
<p>Another soft laugh, “young lady I’ll be 120 in a few days.”</p>
<p>He smiled as another surprised look crossed my face. “I know I don’t look it, but it’s true. Side effect of a very interesting life.” He said cryptically.</p>
<p>I let it go because honestly that wouldn’t be the strangest thing I’ve heard, not even this week.</p>
<p>“Why Stark Tower though?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have any family and most of my friends are gone. The doctors say I should stay there now. I don’t have much time left…” He paused again, “I’m in no rush. I’m on my way to hospice.”</p>
<p>I could tell he wasn’t lying; it broke my heart. I quietly reached over to turn off the meter.</p>
<p>I softly asked him where to first.</p>
<p>He asked me to take him to the local cemetery.</p>
<p>I didn’t have the heart to tell him that they are closed, but we can at least drive by.</p>
<p>I started the car and turned the radio on low for background noise.</p>
<p>He started softly speaking, “that was my old aunt May’s house, I moved back there when my beloved passed away. I couldn’t stand to be in our house without…” He trailed off his voice choked up with emotions.</p>
<p>As we got to the cemetery, he told me to go to the gate. There was a security guard there.</p>
<p>Peter rolled down his window and waved.</p>
<p>The security guard looked at me then at my passenger then with a sad smile he spoke softly.</p>
<p>“Mr. Parker it’s an honor to have you here. I’ll keep the gate open for as long as you need.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, young man.” Peter said.</p>
<p>The guard opened the gate and as I drove past, I saw the guard give him a military salute in honor.</p>
<p>I glanced in my rear-view mirror and saw him with tears nod to him, in thanks.</p>
<p>Peter guided me to a spot and then he opened his door.</p>
<p>He didn’t tell me to wait so I got out with him and once again offered my arm.</p>
<p>He smiled at me and patted my arm as we walked to a section of graves.</p>
<p>I saw the names Mary and Richard Parker beloved parents of Peter Parker. Next to them was May and Ben Parker, beloved aunt and uncle.</p>
<p>He started to kneel at May’s headstone. After I helped him, I stepped away to give him privacy.</p>
<p>He spoke softly as a few tears fell, he leaned down to gently kiss the headstone.</p>
<p>He touched Ben’s headstone and whispered a few words.</p>
<p>He started to get up and I immediately sprung forward to help him.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to step away. I don’t mind if you hear.” He told me as he moved over to his parent’s headstones.</p>
<p>I helped him kneel down again.</p>
<p>“Hello mom and dad. I wanted to come visit one last time.” He paused for a few minutes as he leaned down to kiss his mom’s headstone and rested his hand on his father’s headstone.</p>
<p>He started to get up again with my help.</p>
<p>He took me to a few other headstones as he reached down to say hi, he told me about them, they were all his friends growing up. He told me stories like he was talking to me with them right there.</p>
<p>Finally, he turned to me and with a pained look told me, “I have one more place to visit here before we go.”</p>
<p>He took me to another double headstone. One that has his name on it.</p>
<p>“This is where my beloved is and where I’ll be soon.” He said softly as he started to kneel down again.</p>
<p>He leaned down and gave the headstone a long kiss, with a few tears falling on the stone. “I’m sorry I haven’t been here in awhile my love; you know how hard it is for me to see you here. I hope you’re waiting for me.” He ended with a sad teasing smirk.</p>
<p>Just like with the others he talked about how they met, how they fell in love, got married. He spoke of their joys and sorrows. He leaned his head on the stone and with fresh tears he kissed it again, “I have missed you so much, my love. But I’ll be coming home soon.”</p>
<p>He got up and we started back to the cab.</p>
<p>Once we were back in the cab, it clicked for me. The name Peter Parker, his beloved’s name. I turned to him and exclaimed, “You’re Spider-man.”</p>
<p>He smiled sadly and said, “I was at one time, but I haven’t been for a long time.”</p>
<p>I still remember hearing the stories of Queen’s favorite superhero, and some of the things he went through.</p>
<p>Most everyone thought he died a long time ago.</p>
<p>I must have said that out loud. Because he chuckled.</p>
<p>“In a way I did.” He said, “After my identity was outed it was much harder to do my job and after my beloved died… Spider-man died with them.”</p>
<p>As we drove out of the cemetery the guard saluted him one more time. Now it all makes sense the honor salute, going to Stark Tower.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you figured it out, it will make the next stop less confusing.”</p>
<p>I glanced at him as he smiled.</p>
<p>He gave me the address for another cemetery.</p>
<p>This one is where the avengers and other superheroes and even a few supervillains are buried.</p>
<p>Just as before there was a security guard and he spoke to Peter tell him to take all the time he needs. He then opened the gate and saluted as we drove past.</p>
<p>As we once again walked around the full moon providing all the light we need. He took me to all his friends and like with his friends growing up, he would lean down and touch the stone.</p>
<p>He would tell me stories, some sad, a lot funny… I learned so much about the superheroes we grew up learning about in school.</p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed a couple of the stones. Whispering a few words. Telling them he hopes to see them soon.</p>
<p>He even took me to a couple of his old enemies and told them goodbye. He had a few stories about them to. Names I’d heard about but never knew.</p>
<p>What he told made these superheroes and supervillains come to life and yet made them so real… so human.</p>
<p>I laughed and cried along with him.</p>
<p>After a while we walked back to the cab. I was both excited and sad about what was next. Excited because I’d learned so much, but sad to know this well end at some point.</p>
<p>I find myself wishing I could stop time and stay in this night forever.</p>
<p>“I was told once that, part of the journey is the end.” He said then mentioned he could see what I was thinking on my face. “Death is what gives life meaning.”</p>
<p>I, to choked on my emotions to speak just nod with tears almost blinding my vision.</p>
<p>He smiled softly and nods to tell me it’s okay.</p>
<p>We sat there for a few minutes the music playing softly the windows down in the warm evening traffic and city sounds in the distance.</p>
<p>I finally wiped my eyes and started the car. “Where to next.”</p>
<p>The guard saluted him again on the way out.</p>
<p>He gave me another address, it ended up being a modest mid-size home. He asked me to stop in front but leave the car running. “This is where my beloved and I spent so many years. So many memories.”</p>
<p>After a few minutes he gave me another address. “This is where my uncle was killed right in front of me not long after I gained my powers. It’s where I learned the true meaning of ‘with great power must come great responsibility.’”</p>
<p>We drove to another address, “This is where I went to practice my powers when I first got them. This place used to be a bunch of old deserted warehouses.” He spoke of some of his amusing stories of him training himself.</p>
<p>He directed me to another area nearby. “This is where I had a building dropped on me by my homecoming date’s dad. He was stealing tech from damage control. I learned just how naïve I was up to that point.”</p>
<p>He directed me to a school, “When I was young, oh so many years ago,” he said with a gently smirk, “This used to be where Midtown school of science and technology. My old high school.” He spoke of his adventures of being a high school superhero, the trials and tribulations that came with it.</p>
<p>He had me take in to one of the hospitals. “This is where my aunt May worked for a long time. She loved being a nurse, taking care of people. I learned so much from her, more than I could ever even think of. She more than anyone was who shaped Spider-man. All the good qualities they would say about him… me, I learned from her.”</p>
<p>As we were driving to the next address, I finally noticed that he would look back and up then he would softly smile.</p>
<p>I assumed he was looking at the stars and told him if he wanted to see the stars I know of a much better place.</p>
<p>He agreed but said it wasn’t the stars he was looking at.</p>
<p>He directed me to Bleeker street, and we stopped in front of a large house with the most unusual window at the top.</p>
<p>“This is the house of the master of the mystic arts. I used to know the previous one. Good man, he could be a dick at times…” he said with a smile, “but he was a very good man.”</p>
<p>He had me drive through hell’s kitchen, as he told me about the devil of hell’s kitchen. Daredevil, he told me a few stories about their team ups.</p>
<p>He had me drive to a few other places, places where he fought supervillains for the first or the last time.</p>
<p>Places that had meaning to him.</p>
<p>He asked me to drive around Queens, saying he wanted to have one more look around the places he used to patrol for so long.</p>
<p>He would occasionally point out a few places that had significances to him. But for the most part he sat and stared out the window more than a few times with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>As the night wore on, he finally asked me to take him to the place to see the stars.</p>
<p>It was a little out of town and I had to stop and get gas. I asked if he wanted something to eat or drink. He declined saying his appetite isn’t what it used to be.</p>
<p>With a sad smile he told me about how his beloved would teasingly complain about how unfair it was how he could eat so much and not gain any weight.</p>
<p>As we headed out, he told me about how he and his uncle Ben used to go out and star gaze.</p>
<p>He also told me about his Aunt May and all the ways she helped to shape him into the superhero, man he would become.</p>
<p>He told me about the first time he ended up in space.</p>
<p>I parked and he surprised me by saying this spot is near where he and his uncle Ben would come when they would do the same.</p>
<p>He leaned heavily on his cane and me as he got out, apologizing for it. Saying how his body wasn’t used to sitting for so long anymore.</p>
<p>He told me the story behind the cane, that one of his villains towards the end had wounded him bad enough that he couldn’t fully heal from it. He’d had a cane ever since.</p>
<p>We spent a while just looking at the stars. They are a passion of mine, so we compared notes about the different constellations.</p>
<p>He spoke of some of the things he’d experienced the times he’d been in space.</p>
<p>In spite of the fact that alien visitors are commonly accepted most people me included have never met any of them and hardly think about it.</p>
<p>As the sun started to brighten the sky, he softly said, “I’m tired. Let’s go now.”</p>
<p>I helped him to the seat as my heart was breaking, knowing that our time was coming to an end.</p>
<p>He gently kissed my cheek and softly told me, “It’ll be okay.” He could tell what I was feeling.</p>
<p>We drove back into town in silence. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, to tell him. Things he’d said tonight that I didn’t understand. Things I’d learned about his alter ego growing up that I wanted to know, but I couldn’t get the words out.</p>
<p>As we drew near the tower, he softly told me to go into the parking garage under the building.</p>
<p>The garage opened automatically as I pulled in.</p>
<p>It closed as we passed.</p>
<p>I saw a few people standing at the elevators with a wheelchair and a large man that needs no introduction. His larger than life look and the enchanted axe by him was a dead giveaway for the god of thunder Thor.</p>
<p>There is also a young woman hologram there as well.</p>
<p>I pulled up to them and before I could even get out of the car a couple of nurses had opened the door and helped Peter out of the car and into the wheelchair.</p>
<p>He smiled as he turned to the holographic woman. “Young lady, don’t think I didn’t know about the suit you had following me all night.”</p>
<p>The woman looked chagrined at him but with a look of fondness she said. “Of course, Peter you know I’ll always look after you, boss wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”</p>
<p>“I know FRIDAY, and you know I love you for it.” Peter said his own look of fondness for the AI on his face.</p>
<p>I pulled his small suitcase out of the trunk and handed it to the nurse that stepped up. She smiled softly and nodded thanks.</p>
<p>I walked over to Peter and giving in to my impulse I hugged him as tightly as I dare. I then pressed a long kiss against his cheek.</p>
<p>He smiled as he took my hand, “Thank you for not only that but for giving me one last chance to see it all.”</p>
<p>“No, Mr. Parker… thank you for sharing all of that with me.”</p>
<p>“None of that Mister stuff, Pete or even Peter’s just fine. How much do I owe you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, Peter.” I said never more sure of anything in my life.</p>
<p>“You need to make a living and I took up your whole night…”</p>
<p>“There will be other passengers… what you gave me was worth so much more than the cab fare.” I said softly as I still held his hand.</p>
<p>He smiled as I felt his hand tremble for a second, I could see the emotions get to him for a second. Then he turned to the last person in the area.</p>
<p>“Hello my old friend.”</p>
<p>Thor smiled a soft smile as he stepped forward, gently placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “hello my young friend.”</p>
<p>“Have you come to see me off?”</p>
<p>“Aye, man of spiders,” They both smiled at the fond nickname he had for Peter, “We have made an arrangement with your angels. My Valkyrie will have the honor of guiding your passage to your heaven.”</p>
<p>I could tell Peter was as surprised as I was. He said, “Really? That seems a lot of trouble to go through for little old me.”</p>
<p>“My friend, you have more then earned this, but this was no trouble at all. It is our honor, very few have earned this honor.” Thor said softly.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and your beloved awaits you in your heaven along with your family and friends.” Thor said more than happy to give Peter some peace of mind.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my friend.” Peter’s hand came up to hold Thor’s that’s still gently on his shoulder.</p>
<p>FRIDAY spoke, “Peter…”</p>
<p>Peter looked at her with a smile, “I know that tone of voice young lady. Okay, we can go up soon. But first…” Peter looked at me.</p>
<p>“Mary, I’m sure you don’t need an introduction, but this is Thor god of thunder. And this lovely young woman is FRIDAY." He then pointed to me, adding, "And <em>this</em> lovely young lady is Mary who put up with me all night as I had her drive me all over the map.” Peter said with a teasing smile at me.</p>
<p>The woman nodded at me. As Thor stepped around to look down at me with an easy smile.</p>
<p>I watched as the nurses moved Peter to the open elevator. The holographic woman moving with them.</p>
<p>“I thank you fair maiden for your honorable service. Tis a heavy duty you performed for one of my dearest friends. You are not unlike my Valkyrie shepherding Peter one last time. I am forever in your debt.”</p>
<p>“I, uh, it was my honor Mr. Thor sir. I’d gladly do it again.” I said in shock, this is almost too much. I know a little about Norse mythology. “I’m glad he’ll get to be with his love and his family and friends. I know he deserves it.”</p>
<p>“Aye fair maiden you are most correct. He has more than earned his rest. And I too am glad he will get to be with his beloved.”</p>
<p>“Uh may I have a hug?” I can’t believe I asked but he’s so hot and frankly my friends are never going to believe me.</p>
<p>“Gladly fair maiden, and if you’d like to take a selfie with me, I’d be happy to do so.”</p>
<p>I smile then I realized I never got a picture with Peter. However, before I could think farther, I was engulfed in two of the nicest arms I’ve ever felt.</p>
<p>I quickly wrapped my arms around him, and oh my god… he even smells nice.</p>
<p>To my embarrassment, I think I might have slightly moaned. Thankfully if I did, he didn’t comment on it.</p>
<p>I took my phone out and snapped a couple of pictures with him.</p>
<p>I could tell the conversation was coming to an end. Plus, I needed to get the cab back to the office for the next cabbie.</p>
<p>I got back into my cab and drove it back to turn in. There was a deposit of my cab fare in the account with a note that said ‘<em>You have more than earned this – FRIDAY</em>’</p>
<p>While I was honest that what I got from that cab ride was worth far more than money. I have to be honest that I need the money.</p>
<p>I went home and just spent a few hours looking towards both Queens and Stark Tower, until finally I had to get some sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That was several days ago.</p>
<p>When I woke up this morning there had been a press release that Peter Parker had passed away peacefully in his sleep, early this morning.</p>
<p>They mentioned that today was his 120<sup>th</sup> birthday.</p>
<p>The news and everyone else spent all day talking about him and his life. The good and the bad.</p>
<p>I got an email when I checked it this morning from FRIDAY. It had several pictures of Peter and I during the car ride.</p>
<p>She wrote,</p>
<p>
  <em>When Mr. Odinson mentioned that you took several selfies with him, I realized you didn’t have any pictures of your time with Peter. I had one of the iron man suits watching over him that night and so I took a few images from that time for you. I hope you will accept them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was not by chance that you were the one called, I know of your family’s history with him, even though Peter didn’t.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Also, I’d like to have your help. I have the conversations you both shared that night recorded and I’d like you to help a writer, write about Peter’s life, not only what you both spoke of but what you knew of him growing up. I want to give the public the real Peter Parker, not what they think he is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That is completely up to you of course. We’ll be happy to pay for your time; Peter would want me to help you out. Since you helped him out so much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please take a few days to think about it and let me now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-FRIDAY</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The day they buried Peter, not Spider-man, but the man. I took the day off and went. I was allowed into the cemetery and stood back away.</p>
<p>I saw Thor along with a few of the new Avengers. Thor nodded and smiled at me but thankfully he didn’t beckon me forward.</p>
<p>I watched as he was finally laid to rest next to his beloved.</p>
<p>After most everyone had left. I walked up and knelt down in front of his headstone. “I never got to thank you Peter. The wound you got that made you have to have a cane… that happened when you saved my mother’s life, and mine, she had just found out she was pregnant with me. So, thank you, I hope you and your beloved are happy together with your family now. Be at peace, you have earned it.” I gently kissed the headstone. Then I got up and turned to walk away.</p>
<p>As I walked out of the cemetery, I pulled out my phone and sent a short email back to FRIDAY</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll do it </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mary</em>
</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might have take a few liberties with the mixing of religions, but this is my story and that's how it happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>